Love or Is It
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: He loved Kagome, not Sesshoumaru, right? Then why did his father want to mate him with Sesshoumaru? Why was the fate being so cruel to him? [SessInu, InuKag mpreg] Chapter 5 updated. On hold for a while, Gomen
1. Naze

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. It is not mine, and I do not make any money from it.

**Notes and personal disclaimers:** Kagome-lovers, beware; this fic is not intended for readers who like Kagome a lot. (I'm tired of seeing Kikyou being the bad girl, and Kagome as the do-goody girl. So Kagome wouldn't be a nice girl in this fanfiction)

Additionally, in this fic, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father will be alive and living, as well as Izayoi, I think. Hence, and AU story.

**Summary: **Inuyasha likes to spend most of his time with Kagome, one of the village mikos, even though he is mated with Sesshoumaru. When something bad happens to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha forsakes him in favour of Kagome, never knowing what kind of girl she is. What happens when some years later, his and Seshoumaru's paths collide, accidentally?

**Warnings: ** Rape... Slash... Yaoi... drama... angst (more to come in the future)

**Pairings: **Inuyasha X Sesshoumaru (main); InuKag (secondary)

**Rating: **M.

Throughts and flashback: _italics._

**Chapter One: Naze**

In the dead of the night, under the brilliance of the full-moon, two small figures meeting secretly in the veranda could not hide from his keen vision. They were currently busy kissing with each other, passionately. Masking his aura and power, the said person was watching them, from a distance, intently, never letting them escape his eyes. Because of that, those two figures remained unaware of his presence, and were engaged in their tryst, without a care in the world.

The man sighed sadly as he watched the two figures separated, and were now starting to talk.

"Daijoubu, Inuyasha? What is the matter?" an attractive youthful girl questioned. She was gasping for breath after they were finished with their nightly activities.

"Keh!" was the only response. "It's nothing, Kagome!" Inuyasha said after sometime, however, his angry eyes and petulant visage told a completely different story.

"Now, I know something is up. What is it? Tell me, now!" Kagome asserted in a dogmatic tone. She was indeed very beautiful; flawless ivory skin and blue-gray eyes were accentuated by long, raven, wavy hair that fell a little ways past her shoulders. Currently, that black wavy hair was tied in a pony tail with ivory ribbons. Moreover, she was wearing blanched creamy-white coloured haori with crimson coloured hakamas.

"It's Father..." He began, before pausing for some time, debating within himself whether to continue or not. "...He told that... I - I... should mate with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha finally said and was unable to meet her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

A painful and forlorn expression formed on Kagome's face, with tears almost welling up in her cerulean-gray eyes. She rubbed the sides of her eyes with the sleeves of her haori, in an attempt to remove her tears.

"But you love me, don't you?" she said barely discernible tone, while swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes!"

Then..." She grasped his hands in her own hands and looked up at him with her teary-eyes hopefully. "... How can you mate with your _own_ brother, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't reply and finally closed his eyes after giving a soft sigh.

_How?_ He thought. _He loved Kagome, not his annoying half-brother, right? Then how could his father do this him. After all, he knew that he loved the village miko, Kagome, since he was a child, didn't he? Even his mother, whom he revered and worshipped, agreed with his father._

_Sesshoumaru, his annoying elder half-brother, who was a product of his father and his first wife, didn't like him very much. And his feeling towards him was mutual. It was not that they always fought with each other was the worst, but to marry a person he didn't love—didn't have any fondness, affection for—how could he possibly do that. After all, mating was serious business; it was permanent, for entire life, 'until death do us apart.' _

_Even his own parents loved each other very much since the beginning; that is why they mated, even though the human, as well as the demon, society didn't like it very much (and opposed). Then why couldn't he marry the human miko girl, he loved and revered so much from the bottom of his heart. It pained him to no end._

_Why were the fates being so cruel with him? Naze? _

Inuyasha lamented, as the questions swirled and whispered around his head; he no answer to any of the questions. He was feeling angry, caustic, as well as melancholy all at the same time. It was like his youkai-self wanted to go on a killing frenzy, while his human-side wanted either to punch something or hit his head in the wall, until blood started to pour out from his abused skin. Moreover, his own hanyou-self ached to scream and howl. He felt that he had lost complete control of himself, just after his father had declared his decision to him and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself; after all it would do no good to vent his frustrations at _his_ Kagome. He slowly opened his eyes.

What was he going to answer his Kagome?...

-------

**Important Notes: **This is my first time writing an Inuyasha fanfic, I hope that you will like it. I have only seen some of the episodes of Inuyasha at 'YouTube,' and read some Manga books. So, I cannot say if all of my characterizations are accurate, but Sesshoumaru will be OOC (not too arrogant, aloof etc), otherwise story plot doesn't go very far. I will try to keep other characters as closely related as possible to the canon.

**Terms:**

1. **Daijoubu:** Are you all right (in terms of health).

2. **Haori:** blouse.

3. **Hakamas: ** Long pants

4. **Miko: **priestess.

5. **Youkai:** demon (full-blooded, usually)

6. **Hanyou:** half-demon.

7. **Naze: **Why

---------

Review please. Flames will be ignored, completely. However, I will appreciate and accept constructive criticisms, your thoughts, etc.


	2. Inuyasha's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz Communication, Yomuri TV, Shokagagkun, and its affiliates. It does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters of the Inuyasha series for writing this story.

**Rating:** M.

_Italics —_ flashback, thoughts, and emphasized words.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Reaction**

Inuyasha sat on the large bed, which was made of wood. Archaic depictions were portrayed on the four wooden legs and the head and top part of the bed. Deep red cushions were on the left side and a chair and table was on the opposite side of the bed. The room was decorated with two large paintings: one was of his parents, who were side by side and in the middle was a younger version of him; the other one was of Kagome and him. Those two images were very dear and close to his heart. They were the people he loved very much, and would even die for them, if necessary.

But at present, he was busy glaring at one of those pictures—the one that depicted his parents; he was glaring specifically at his father. His father, who was illustrated as having a long white hair, tied in a topknot, and was wearing white haori and hakama, which was embellish with silver color. He also had a silver obi tied to his waist, and was carrying Tessaiga, Tenseiga on his left waist. He looked magnificent as stood alongside Izayoi, who wore a light pink kimono. Inuyasha himself wore his standard garments—red haori and hakama. He glared at the image; he couldn't forget what happened just two and half hours ago.Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about what his father said. His mind drifted back when that servant came knocking on his door...

_A knock was heard in the one of the many door entrances, in the eastern-wing part, of the Great Inu no Taishou's palace._

_"Young master, may I have your permission to enter your quarters," a quiet but croaky, deep voice uttered and placed the hand on to the door._

"_Come in." A rough male voice finally declared, after five to seven minutes later, in response the person's frequent knocking on his door. _

_As the person entered the room, who was most definitely a male, he bowed, and sat on the floor on one leg, before the young master and looked up at him. The young master, who had his back turned towards the room and the man, was currently sitting on the balcony perch. He wore a crimson fire-rat haori and hakama; and his silver-white wild silky tresses blowing on his backside as the gust wafted by. After a few minutes had passed that he finally turned and looked inside his room._

_The young master had puppy koinu ears at the top part of his head each side and two bright and vibrant yellowish golden eyes, that at last looked up at the alleged person who decided to disturb and encroach during his private time — in his own personal sanctuary, no less. Inuyasha looked completely irritated and annoyed, and glared at him for his trespassing as well as his indiscretion._

"_What is it, Heero?" Inuyasha barked._

"_Young Master, Inuyasha, … your father…" said a male demon, Heero, who looked around in his middle thirties according to a human's eyes, but in demonic years he was around five hundred, (give or take a little). He had long slanting vertical scar going from the left side of his forehead to right side of his cheeks as well as on going straight alongside the neck. He had small bushy pallid-ashen hair. "… The master has requested your immediate presence in his office chambers."_

_"Alright." Inuyasha, the young master, declared. "You can leave now!" he ordered, and the servant left._

_It was around twilight hours, just sometime after the sunset. The sky appeared reddish-orange. The breeze was blowing smooth and strong, and the temperature was neither very cold nor hot. Fall season was around the corner, and the weather was pleasant and enjoyable, especially during the late evening and nighttime. Inuyasha really loved it when the strong gust of wind would flow through his soft and silky white mane and made it fly. He also liked when breeze would just go by and almost touching his skin. He felt relaxed and calm, all of his day's tension gone from his body. He didn't like it if anyone disturbed him during this time, except for Kagome, the human miko; he wished to be his mate, his life companion. That is why he was quite annoyed when that demon, Heero, relentlessly knocked on his door, and entered his room._

Flashback ends.

With that Inuyasha came out of his small reverie, but it didn't end there. How could it end there, after all because his father hadn't yet delivered the awful bad news? The news that will change his life in a matter of days; no, not days, it would change in a matter of seconds. His whole world was broken in a matter of seconds, after what his father said. He couldn't forget the emotions he felt, pain and the ache he felt, when his father said that he was going to mated with Sesshoumaru.

Flashback begins:

_Another knock was heard in a large brownish colored door. Parts of the door, at least the top part and the both sides of the door, had golden embroidery-designs placed on it. Detailed designs and patterns of various images of women and men in dancing poses were placed not only on the door, but also throughout the entire hallway. The entire passages of the hallway were placed with silver coloured pots with medium height green plants potted in them. Sounds of light water falling, from top to bottom, through some of these images could heard, as Inuyasha brought his hand forth to knock on the door again._

_On every column of the passageway, a guard was placed. The guards were all wearing red haori with black hakamas tied with a golden obi in the center of the waist. They all were carrying big long scythe, with crescent moon design on them. It was placed on their right hand._

_"May I come in, father?" Inuyasha asked second time before he entered his father's office chamber._

_"Come in, Inuyasha." A deep voice resonated from the inside of the room._

_The office chamber, other than royal throne room, was strictly used for important official and administrative conference. It was situated in the second floor on the northwestern part of the citadel. Inu no Taishou's office chamber was the second biggest room compared Inu no Taishou's private chambers as well as the royal throne. Like the hallway, inside of Inu no Taishou's was filled with depictions of various art images. On the left side, three legendary swords of Inu no Taishou were placed, starting with Tessaigabeing the first, then Tenseiga, and the So'unga. All the three swords were placed in their sword-scabbard._

_"Is there anything you need from me, Father?" Inuyasha inquired._

_"Inuyasha, sit down." His father replied in return, "I have something very important to discuss with you."_

_Dread filled up within Inuyasha's heart. The only times his father would want to discuss "something very important" will be if he was lagging behind his studies or did something very, very stupid – like the time he decided to wear a woman's kimono and dared to venture in the royal throne room, when he was around eight years old. He still couldn't forget the looks his father, Sesshoumaru, and those present in royal court gave him. Inuyasha shivered at the memory; he will never do something like that. His father had to literally take him out of the royal room and to Inuyasha's room, and then proceeded to explain in simple terms why a boy shouldn't wear a girl's clothing. Few days later after the 'wearing girl's kimono,' had been done, people gave him strange looks, and girls often giggled quietly at him._

_But at present, Inuyasha was confused as what his father wanted to discuss. He hadn't been lagging behind his studies, nor did he do something stupid. He was quite good at sword-fighting, language, which was somewhat ironic since he liked to cuss a lot, and writing. He was slightly weak in mathematics. But he was doing fine in all of studies. Then why did his father called from his meeting._

_"Father, is there something…" Inuyasha halted as his father interrupted him, saying "Inuyasha, for what I'm about to say, Sesshoumaru must be present as well. So be patient."_

_"What? ... What the hell does he have to do our meeting?"_

_Damn Sesshoumaru. Is there a time when he can live me alone?_

_"Inuyasha, don't talk like that about your brother and soon-to-be your mate." Inu no Taishou replied._

_"My w-what?" Inuyasha stammered._

_"Your mate."_

_"You can't be serious!!" Inuyasha paused. "I can't mate with Sesshoumaru; he's my half-brother. Moreover, I'm committed to someone." Inuyasha almost yelled at his father._

_"Don't raise..." Inu no Taishou was interrupted as another knock was heard in the door._

_"May I come in, chichiue-dono." It was Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha could recognize that voice anywhere. It was silky soft, extremely direct to the point, and had slightly cold tone to it._

_"Sesshoumaru, come in." Inu no Taishou said, as Sesshoumaru entered the room. "We were discussing about the mating that will happen between you and Inuyasha in the end of the month, on the full-moon night."_

_"And Inuyasha has already given you the reply." Sesshoumaru told point blank, looking straight at Inuyasha's eyes._

_Hatred and abhorrence was burning brightly and deeply within Inuyasha's two golden eyes. How could Sesshoumaru talk about it like that, as if he had no care in the world; didn't Sesshoumaru hate him. He should've been incensed beyond reason. But Sesshoumaru took it so calmly and peacefully._

_"Shouldn't you be angry or something, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha shouted. "How can you take this news so easily, after all you're supposed to be my so-called mate?"_

_"Sesshoumaru already knows." Inu no Taishou told. "He knew that even before you were born, Inuyasha."_

_"What?" Inuyasha said bewildered. How could he have known that? Is father being serious or is he pulling my leg? Inuyasha thought._

_"This doesn't make any sense. How could he have known that he is supposed to be my mate? Inuyasha asked._

_"But I don't love him. I feel nothing for Sesshoumaru, but loathing. I love Kagome, and my mind, body, and soul only belongs to her, Father." Inuyasha pleaded. "After all, you married my mother because you love her, didn't you. Then how can you tell me to mate with someone for whom I don't feel anything?"_

_"Enough, Inuyasha!" Inu no Taishou said in hard and definite tone. "The mating will take place on full-moon night, at the end of the month." After saying that Inu no Taishou left his office chamber, after asking them leave. But both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha waited for sometime before leaving their father's office chambers. As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were walking down the hall, to their private rooms, anger and fury could be seen radiating from Inuyasha's face, and then he abruptly stood in front of Sesshoumaru's face and said._

_"Know this, Sesshoumaru, I will never love you, at least not in the way our father wants us to, whether we're mated or not. Do you understand?" He didn't wait for any reply, and started going towards the eastern-wing, never witnessing the painful and sorrowful look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and face._

_"How could you do this to me, father?" Inuyasha said out loud, as he walking towards his room. "You know that I love Kagome, Father. Yet you want me to mate with him."_

Flashback ends.

_May be he should talk with his mother._ Inuyasha suddenly thought, as he sat on his four-legged wooden bed. After all, his mother often took his side, when trying to convince his father about something – like the time when he wanted to go out into the woods alone, when he was twelve.

"Yep, that's it." By saying that he immediately rushed out of his room, and went to their parent's room, which was located centrally on the third floor.

After, ten minutes of venturing along the hallways, he suddenly found himself in-front the room, and before he could knock, a soft, yet motherly voice called saying, "You can come, Inuyasha."

"How did you know it was me, not father?" Inuyasha asked.

"A mother can tell," Izayoi; she was sitting in front the mirror and was combing her hair. "You won't understand that, until you become a parent yourself."

"I also know what you came for, Inuyasha?" Izayoi said in a soft and compassionate voice. "But I'm sorry to tell you that in this matter, I agree with your father."

All colour drained from Inuyasha's face. "You mean, you agree with him that I should mate with Sesshoumaru, not Kagome."

"Yes."

"How can you do this to me? You're my mother, and you know that I don't like Sesshoumaru. I hate him."

"Inuyasha, you're still young to understand that just because you love someone deeply, doesn't mean Kagome loves you as well." Izayoi continued. "You're father knew that you were the only one who could mate with your brother. You were the only one who could rival him in strength and mating"

"Even though you're old enough for the demon world, doesn't mean you how the world works, relationship among mates work." Izayoi told, "You still don't understand the difference true love you feel for a mate and the love you feel for another person. I can say that because I know the love I feel for my mate, my husband, is nothing like I had ever felt for Takemaru of Setsuna. I only cared for him as friend."

"But I don't love him that way. How can I mate a person, no less my brother, if I don't feel anything for him?"

"Even though you may not love him at the moment, Inuyasha, But in time you will. Both your father and I know that." Izayoi told with a small smile. As she finished saying that, Inuyasha was completely broken and requested to leave.

As Inuyasha left, Izayoi's face became slightly saddened. _I know that you're the only mate for Sesshoumaru; I just hope everything goes well for you two. I don't want what you're father told me would happen to come to pass. I hope you know what you're doing, my love._

Inuyasha just fell down on his bed, as soon as he came into his room. Even his mother sided with his father, and broken his heart. Tears were left loose and he tried very hard not to cry, but the tears wouldn't cooperate with him. _Why were the fates being so cruel to him? Why couldn't he mate with his love, Kagome?_

_What was he going to say to her?_ Inuyasha thought as he lay on his bed. After all, she will be here, at his room, within an hour.He dreaded as the watch tick tocked towards eight. _She will here soon. _Inuyasha realized, but... what could he say to alleviate her pain and grief, her questions?

* * *

**Author Notes:** sorry for the delay. I have lot classes and exams going on. So updates for all my stories will take some time. Moreover, the Japanese terms for this chapter will be given in chapter 3 of my story. 

This part takes place before Inuyasha told Kagome about his mating with Sesshoumaru.

Review please.


	3. Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its wonderful characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz Communications, Shogakukan, Sunrise, and its associates. It does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters to write this story; no money or profit is being made from this.

**Rating:** M.

_Italics_ – flashback, thoughts, and emphasized words.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three: Kisses 

The time that Inuyasha dreaded had finally came; Kagome had finally asked the_ question_. The question whose answer he had been contemplating since his father told that he should mate with Sesshoumaru. After he had told the miko, about what his father wanted, she looked completely broken and shattered. Disbelief and incredulity were the first sentiments she had shown at him, asking if he was actually joking with her.

"You're joking with me again, aren't you, Inuyasha," Kagome said heatedly. "You shouldn't say things like that." That would have been the definite query, she would've asked, if he hadn't conveyed the message so gravely and seriously. Instead, Kagome ended up asking

"What?!"

After all, Inuyasha often fooled around and played shenanigans on her; nevertheless, when the miko realized that Inuyasha wasn't tomfooling with her, she ultimately asked that _question._

"_But you love me, don't you, Inuyasha?"_ _she asked in a muted, soft tone. _

Inuyasha could the smell as well as see the tears that were threatening to come out from Kagome's eyes, as she inquired that question. He also heard the silent sound of the lump being swallowed that had formed in her throat. Kagome's mellifluous voice-tone trembled and became slightly wobbly as she tried her best not to cry in front of him. Her facial visage contorted into a painful and agonizing expression. Inuyasha's doggy ears drooped after looking at her face, at the ache and grief he caused her.

Then she asked about the other _issue._

"Then… how can you mate with your own brother…" 

Kagome's questions reverberated in his mind over and over again; Inuyasha had finally closed his eyes in an attempt to shut himself up, both physically and mentally. He needed to think what answer he was going to give her. When he opened his eyes after sometime, and looked at Kagome's agonizing face again, he lowered his eyes and his puppy ears were still drooped, as well; Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look up into her eyes. Inuyasha always wanted t see Kagome happy, effervescent, and vibrant full of life, not in misery and suffering.

"Inuyasha, why won't you answer me?" Kagome pulled Inuysha's crimson haori with her hand as asked for the tenth time, her voice finally breaking. All the tears and weeping that she wanted to hold back at last broke. She began to hit his chest with her small hands, which now became fist, while weeping; Kagome lamented and sniffled softly as she finally held Inuyasha's hand in her own warm, soft hands. Kagome couldn't tolerate the silence and the stillness when she had asked the question, whose answer she was waiting anxiously and apprehensively. Kagome inquired yet again. She couldn't stand knowing if her love would her all alone.

"Please, Inuyasha, tell me something? Anything?"

Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes, golden-yellow irises ablaze brilliantly and intensely. He caught Kagome's arms at the sides and brought her closer to him. Both were now directly looking at each other's eyes; deep emotions of pain, ache, of undying love and affection revealed in both of their eyes. Inuyasha brought Kagome even more close to him, leaving no space between them. He put his hands on her face and gradually and tenderly began wipe away her tears, with his fingers.

"Inuyasha, what … oomph …" before Kagome could end her query, her eyes widened; Inuyasha unexpectedly brought his own lips on hers and began to kiss her slowly, but fervently and passionately. Bit by bit, he pushed his own tongue on her mouth and brushed his tongue lightly all over lips. Then Inuyasha tilted her head to one side and closed his eyes. He started to kiss a little more deeply and began to push his tongue little by little into Kagome's mouth, as if asking her consent to open her own mouth. Gradually, Kagome parted her lips and allowed Inuyasha's tongue to enter her own, and soon they both were exploring each other's mouth. The tongues were fighting and competing with each other; tasting each other fervently. A small moan came from Kagome's mouth; whist Inuyasha brought her even more closer to him, and began roam and wander his hands all over her back. After five minutes, they parted and gasped for air.

"Why did you do…?" Inuyasha put his own finger on top Kagome's now reddish-pink lips to prevent her from speaking.

"Sshhh!!! Don't talk anymore," Inuyasha said softly. His brilliant golden-yellow eyes could see the questions and uncertainties in her eyes, and he desired squelch and squash all of her uncertainties and reservations. Inuyasha realized his answer, and he would give it to her now.

"This is my answer, Kagome," Inuyasha proclaimed, after taking a few deep breaths. "You will always be mine, just like I belong to you. No one can make me feel happy and content other than you. No matter what happens, I promise that you are the only one who will be in my heart, my love. Do you understand?"

Exhilaration, contentment, and happiness displayed on her face. The soft smile and brilliant glitter in her cerulean-blue eyes told Inuyasha everything; Kagome was happy and that was all he wanted and craved for.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Thank you so much." Kagome replied happily. Tears again started to fall from her already beautiful wet eyes.

"Why are crying now?" Inuyasha was perplexed.

_What did I do that she is crying again. _Inuyasha considered.

"They are happy tears, silly boy." Kagome declared in a wobbly, but ecstatic tone.

She came close Inuyasha and began to kiss him deeply and passionately. The brilliance of the moon, the soft gust of wind fluttering and flickering, and sometimes amalgamating, the black and silverish-white hair made the scene quite ethereal.

After they were finished kissing each other, smiles and contentment appeared in their faces.

"It's getting kind of late…" Kagome said, her voice was now slightly stable. "I have to reach home, before Kaede gets suspicious and starts looking for me. You know how she can be, don't you. You understand that we can't let her know about us, don't you" she smirked coyly.

"That old hag…" Inuyasha declared irately. "She really knows how to ruin the moment."

"Don't worry..." Kagome asserted, "… I will come tomorrow again. Same time, alright!" she added with a smirk, and a soft smile.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A male figure, hidden within the shadows of the trees, at a corner of the palace, smirked at the sight of the two aficionados. The person's long, almost waist-length, dark wavy hair was the only part that was visible. Everything else, including the entire body, was wrapped around with a white baboon pelt. He made sure that no one would notice him.

The figure scorned at the sight. "Love can make a person do stupid things, doesn't it, Inuyasha?" He mocked inaudibly.

He could also feel the presence of another powerful demon nearby. He wasn't concerned in the least; after all, the said demon was also observing Inuyasha and Kagome's doings rather than to look for him.

"Everything's working according the plan" a cold evil voice chuckled. "You're such a fool, Inuyasha!!" he cackled malevolently while walking away after witnessing everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome began to feel the presence of someone following her, as she walked through the concentrated thick jungle. She knew whom the aura belonged to, and was rather astonished that he would come visit her here. Nevertheless, just to be sure she stopped out of the blue and took out her bow and one arrow and pointed it towards the left third tree behind her.

"Come on out, Naraku?" Kagome said in a humorless serious voice. "… You know that you cannot hide from me…"

"I couldn't help it." Naraku tittered. "After all, you look much more stunning and lovely when you're stern and angry."

"Why are you here, love?" Kagome asked in rather teasing imperceptible gentle tone, yet it laced with some seriousness; a complete contradiction from when she was with Inuyasha. "I thought you would not come to visit me until day after tomorrow."

"I thought you would love to see me," Naraku answered as he came closer towards to her. "… Instead you are interrogating me."

"What are you doing? Some…" Kagome was interrupted as Naraku removed the bow and the arrow, and replaced it with his own hands. Gradually, he began to push her back towards the tree; the tree, which was full of green leaves and several good-scented whitish-yellow flowers, was placed in front of Naraku and on the backside of where the miko was standing.

"Someone may see us, Naraku." Kagome tried say before Naraku lips engulfed her own. "Oomph…" He soon began to kiss with ardent fervor, and his hands roamed all over her back. Moans and slight whimpers came out from Kagome's lips, as Naraku began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

"Oh God!" Naraku said huskily, "You don't know how much I missed you? Missed your voice, your beautiful and lovely body, my dear." Naraku declared hoarsely, not witnessing Kagome's reddish blush in her cheeks, before taking for another round of kissing. His fingers slowly began to caress and move downward from the neck to the sternum, to the breasts and her nipples, and descended to the belly and navel areas.

"I've been waiting for this for such a long time…" Naraku said gutturally, his eyes full of lust and desire.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Japanese Terms:**

1). **Miko** – priestess

2). **Inu no Taishou** – Dog general or the great Dog Demon

3). **Haori** – hip or thigh-length kimono coat; were reserved for men, until the end Meiji period

4).** Hakama** – an outer garment worn over kimono that are either split between the legs like pants or non-split like skirt.

5). **Obi** – sash (or belt) that holds kimono together, worn both by men and women

6). **Tessaiga** – Iron-crushing fang

7). **Tenseiga** – Heavenly life fang

8). **So'unga** – Sword of Calamity

9). **Chichiue-dono** – Father (in terms of respect)

10). **Dono** – a term of great respect and reverence

**Author Notes:** Okay, this is my first time in writing a kissing / romantic scene. Please tell me, if you liked it or not and also you can give me some helpful criticisms, if you all feel if the scene was not up to all of expectations.

By the way, could you please tell me if my characters are OOC or not. As I stated before, I haven't watched much Inuyasha episde, bar for watching some at "YouTube" and some manga reading.

Review Please. It helps me a lot. –Puppy eyes stare-


	4. Dark Intentions

This story / chapter contain situations meant only for an adult audience. Please heed the warning.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and its wonderful characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz Communications, Shogakukan, Sunrise, and its associates. It does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters to write this story; no money or profit is being made from this.

**Rating:** M

_Italics _— flashback, thoughts, and emphasized words.

**Warning:** Lemon , and light intercourse, some violent behavior. Hence, heed the warning.

Chapter 4: Dark Intentions 

Both of them were now lying on the soft cold brownish-green earth, under the flower tree. The full-moon's luminous silver-white light radiated through the tree branches and fell on the earth and on them as well; Light zephyr wafting, resonance and gurgling of brook water passing nearby, enjoyable tepid ambiance, and the draft of forest tree leaves moving in the direction of wind made the scene quiet waiflike. In here, conversations of endearment were voiced between them softly, mellifluously, as if to avoid the outsiders from eavesdropping.

"I have waited a long time to taste you, my dear," Naraku growled. "Your scent … is so succulent and alluring, beloved! I can't wait any longer!" he whispered into her ear; he leaned down on her to the point where their faces practically touched and whispered hoarsely, "I want you now!!" Naraku crimson-red eyes glistened, and lips grinned at the sight of his dearest. Kagome couldn't contain her blush anymore, and Naraku could see her scarlet face.

"You know I want to stay, but I've go home now!" Kagome beseeched, "You know Kaede would…" but before she could even speak anymore, Naraku finger his right index finger on her blood-red lips to make her quiet …

"… Everything has been taken care of, pet…" Naraku declared quietly, before he bended down further, pressing his warm supple lips over hers. She gasped, as his kiss became more passionate and harder; he licked her soft lips, biting them, sucking them, and finally, allowing his tongue to force it's way into her mouth, when couldn't control his desire any longer, while his hands squeezed around her. His tongue played with hers, tasting it, sucking it, like it was sweet nectar that he couldn't get enough; likewise Kagome responded back by bringing him far more closer to her wrapping her arms around his neck. Kagome was so caught up in savoring and exploring Naraku's chocolate-honey flavoured tongue that she didn't realize when his left hand left her right arms; the left hand was now gradually opening Kagome's creamy-white haori, whilst the right hand caressed her smooth pliant shimmering black hair. Kagome realized only too late, when his claws removed the folds of her haori, and was lightly caressing on her naked shoulder.

She quivered at his delicate touch. He smirked as his claws moved dangerously close by her shoulder area, oftentimes lightly brushing collarbone with index and middle claws. Gradually, his hand moved towards her right breast and began to fondle it gently with his claws and finger, whilst she took a deep breath. Naraku's grin increased as he gazed at her eyes; it satiated with a need of craving, desire, and yearning.

"You want it, don't you…" he spoke out of the blue, while his tongue now busied itself with the tip of her ear. They often played this game, and most of time Kagome gave into him, making him the victor.

She whimpered, and stammered, "W- want w-w-what?" She could feel his marvelously carved warm body, which was now underneath his clothing. His body often gave the impression of being a Morpheus, after all he often came to visit her at _night._

He lightly bit into her ear, while bit-by-bit opening the top part of her hakama. "You know what…" Naraku added slyly. Kagome looked away; if she looked into his _eyes_ anymore, she would give in. She couldn't resist the desire that dazzled in his eyes.

However, the fate was not her side today. One of Naraku's clawed hands tilted her chin up and she slowly found herself losing in the maze of his gleaming red eyes, full of want, for eternity. All she could feel was his longing and desire to be in her. Ruby eyes evoked deep feelings within her: the feelings of pleasure and rapture every time Naraku had taken her, the sensations of him inside of her, the fragrance of rose flowers in his dark hair strands, the salty taste of his sweat, and many more things. Kagome couldn't say no to any these; she finally realized that she was fighting a losing battle.

"I… want… you… Now!!" A barely audible voice, which was filled with lust, escaped her lips.

He grinned, lowering his head her neck and Kagome's heart started to flutter as she felt his fangs biting into her neck. His arms enclosed her waist, pulling her into him assertively and before she realized what she was doing, her own hands were undoing his the folds of his indigo-blue kimono, white baboon pelt long gone. His skin was pale, marvelous and beautiful, soft and unblemished; strong muscles in the arms and chest, making him look like a Greek God. Oh, how much she loved and desired that body.

Naraku stopped teasing his neck, and looked up at her into her eyes with his piercing red stare.

"Really?" he asked.

Kagome's grasp became firmer, and her nails dug into his soft pale skin; her voice shuddered as she snapped, "Yes!! I want… it more than … anything else!"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself completely naked as he ripped off the rest of her hakama as well as the haori; she moaned deeply, closing her eyes and clutching him strongly, as he tasted her. His hands made their way to her breasts and cupped them hard, playing with her nipples, squeezing it with his fingertips and claws. Leisurely, his mouth left hers and started to trail downwards towards her neck and collarbone nibbling, biting, and sucking each part, as if to taste her entire skin. She could sense his hard erecting pressing into her, and in response, she began to pull him into her, as she wanted to feel him inside of her.

She groaned as he took one of her nipples between his lips, running his warm soft tongue over it; he smirked and tweaked it with his teeth firm enough to make her whimper, "P-Please, Naraku." While his teeth were busy playing with Kagome's nipples, his hands made its way between her legs; she gave a sharp cry as she felt his clawed fingers touch one of her most sensitive sites. He chuckled as he swirled his claw over the small nub, before jamming the index finger inside of her.

"Oh God!" Kagome let out another sharp whimper, while Naraku pushed his middle finger within of her opening, connecting with the index; he thrusted in them, pulling in and out rhythmically, while small sighs escaped from her lips; gradually he increased the cadence to the point that she couldn't control and came with loud cry.

"Please… take… me…" she begged him. Her eyes glazed with desire and want, and he was more than ready to give it to her.

She felt him push her thighs apart as his penis taunted her entrance and a sharp cry broke out from her lips as he thrust into her forcefully. His hands grasped her hips tightly and his velvety smooth lips kissed her cherry-pink moistened lips vehemently; she groaned again as he thrust forward and backward with smooth movements, and his mouth captured her every cry of both pleasure and pain. Kagome gave one final cry before she came. A second later, she felt all of his muscle constrict with one final plunge deep inside of her with a groan, pressing her body against his and then she felt his juice invade her insides. Kagome closed her eyes and gave a light whimper as he pulled out of her laid beside her on the greenish-brown soil.

"How does it feel?" He asked after sometime.

"Complete and whole; replete and sated. I feel them all, when you're in me; emptiness when you're not in me," the undressed miko replied; her eyes drooping while trying to fall asleep.

Naraku beamed slightly, the corners of mouth t vaguely turned upwards; eyes gleamed with a strange want and malevolence. He always knew how to use people for his own need. _You just have to discern a person's greatest aspiration or weakness; and then you can make them or even bend them to your will. This is what he is doing with her._

"By the way," Naraku inquired, "Why did you cry that time? Did something happen with your so-called _lover_?"

At this Kagome's eyes widened; slumber, exhaustion, and weariness all disappeared. Shock of the questioned knocked her back into the world of consciousness.

_How could I have forgotten to say that to him?_ She deliberated. _That is why I like conducting business before pleasure. _

"What happened?" he questioned in a-matter-of-fact tone. His voice severe and brutal, no longer it was affectionate and warm, like before.

"We've a dilemma ahead of us," Kagome responded back.

"What kind of dilemma?" Naraku questioned back.

"It seems that the Great Dog Demon wants his sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, to mate, on this coming full-moon, at the end of the month. Something must be done to prevent this union from taking place, no matter what." She said somberly.

"And you've forgotten to say this. Why?" Naraku asked coldly, his voice full of fury. He caught her face as well as her hair, grasped it painfully in his hands, and fetched it near to his. A malevolent sinister feeling all of a sudden surrounded the whole area.

"I wanted to tell you, but…" Kagome answered, lightly whining, "… I've forgotten in the midst of our rendezvous." Pain was perceptible in her contorted facial visage.

"Next time you'll be punished," Naraku said ruthlessly, "if you fail to remember next time, such important things, my pet." Slowly, he let go of her face.

She just nodded, slightly fearful of his aura; magenta-coloured mist, and darkness had enveloped the area, when Naraku had expressed displeasure.

_And she was a miko_. Kagome thought furiously and sardonically. _He is supposed to be afraid of me, of my holy powers, not the other way around. _

"What was Inuysha's response?" He asked abruptly.

"He was angry beyond words; he wants me, not his brother" Kagome replied. "That is why he kissed me; it was supposed to be his symbol of love for me."

_So there is still a chance,_ Naraku contemplated, _for my plan to be successful. Somehow, I'll have to find away to destroy Sesshoumaru; something, which will make Inuyasha, detest Sesshoumaru so much that he would break the union. _

Slowly, an evil menacing laugh came out from his mouth, which shocked Kagome. The only time he expressed such malicious amusement was when he found a way to annihilate his enemies very agonizingly, making it excruciatingly painful and long.

"It seems that our potion is working on Inuyasha till now, is it not?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me, miko, how of that potion is left?"

"About two more pan."

Naraku smiled, and grin got bigger. _Perfect_.

"Bring one of the containers to me, miko, tomorrow" Naraku ordered. _Now I only have to wait for the right moment._ His smile got wider, as his mind unfolded the plan.

_What is he planning?_ Kagome thought. _Why does he need that concoction? Doesn't he realize that it is because of the potion that Inuyasha believes that he loves me? If that concoction is finished, Inuyasha's demonic side will powerful enough to break the damn love spell. He will overcome the damn medicine's effects before she can say "I will take you as my mate."_

She fumed inwardly, although she did not allowed it to be expressed on face. If she allowed her temper to run amok, there will be hell to pay. Naraku never took insolence very kindly.

_Naraku could be just as kind_ _and pleasing and just as malevolent. _Kagome shuddered. She didn't want to be on his angry side.

"Inuyasha believes in keeping innocence and purity, until the day he mates? He doesn't like his _mate_ cheating on him, or with anyone else, doesn't he?" Naraku said out of the blue.

"Yes." She was so engrossed in her thoughts and contemplations that she almost didn't hear what he said, and just replied that.

"Then…" Naraku laughed maliciously, "I already have a plan in motion. I just need to wait for the right time to come."

_Sesshoumaru-sama your life is about to take a more painful turn. _Naraku thought.

A cold cruel laughter echoed throughout the forest, scaring and terrifying every living thing within that vicinity.

**Japanese Terms:**

1**. Haori** -- hip or thigh-length kimono coat; were reserved for men, until the end Meiji period

2**. Hakama **-- an outer garment worn over kimono that are either split between the legs like pants or non-split like skirt.

3. **Miko** -- priestess

**Author Notes: **My first Lemon.

**Question:** Is my lemon scene too explicit or graphic? Do I need to edit it? (I don't want the story the to be deleted because of it)

Review Please.


	5. Broken Emotions

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its wonderful characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, Sunrise, Yomuri TV and its associates. It does not belong to me. I am only borrowing the characters of the series to write this story; no money or profit is being made from this.

**Rating:** M

_Italics_ – thoughts, emphasized words, and flashback.

**Disclaimer**: Karanmaru, miko Amaya, Daichi, Ryokan, Mizuki-hime Sara-hime are my creations.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broken Emotions**

Some centuries ago:

_"I'm concerned for Sesshoumaru. Will he never choose a mate to spend the rest of his life with?" A young female inquired. Her golden-yellow eyes and her two silvery-white silk ponytail-ed hair, that went slightly past her shoulder, glittered in the darkness of the room. "I'm concerned about him as well, dearest," a deep male voice, responded back. "I thought he would have chosen at least one female demon at today's social gathering. But it seems I was wrong."_

"_You know since Sara-hime died, he had never allowed anyone to come close to him."_ _The female said in a troubled resonance. "Did you see how detached and cold he had been when Mizuki-hime approached him, even if she wanted to talk with him? It's as if he doesn't like anyone to be close to him"_

"_I noticed."_

"Something must to be done?" Sesshoumaru's mother uttered. "I don't want my son to spend the rest of his life alone, without his mate or children."

"_Yes. I was thinking the same thing." Inu no Taishou replied. "I think we have to visit miko Amaya tomorrow, then"_

"_Do you think she will help?" the female asked. "As a miko, I don't think she will like helping us, will she?"_

"_She is friend of mine and Totosai." Inu No Taishou replied. "Are you alright, my dear? _

"_Yes." She answered. "I'm only worried about my son."_

"_Tomorrow we will know whether Sesshoumaru has a mate or not." Inu No Taishou said. "Don't worry!"_

"_How can you say that?" Sesshoumaru's mother said. "A mother's job is to worry about the well-being of her son."_

_A gentle male laugh resonated within the room._

* * *

Sesshoumaru, the cold and stoic, first-born son of Inu no Taishou, sat in a prone stance, with his eyes half-closed, on his divan. He wore a cream yellow haori with some pink floral design up his sleeves and silvery-white hakama A silk red eiderdown was crinkled around the base of the coverlet; deep angry scratch marks and tearings were visible at some parts of that silk coverlet. Slowly he opened his honey-ambered eyes he sat up on his bed. Like Inuyasha's his bed also depicted several illustrations. On a closer look, it depicted the images of dancing women and flowers on the four deep auburn coloured bed stands. 

_Something feels wrong._ Sesshoumaru deliberated

Letting his lengthy silver hair spread all over his crimson-red silky-smooth bed linen, he brought his knees close to him and parallel to his face. Then he brought his two pale arms, which were embellished with two long magenta stripes, forward and around his knees to close up the space sandwiched between. Subsequently he brought his face forward and placed it above his knees and then closed his eyes. The bangs and the waist-length hair and flew in front of his face as the gentle wind drifted into his room through the long open windows. Sesshoumaru didn't care.

"_I will never love you. Do you understand?"_ When Inuyasha said that to him, a feeling of utter grief and gloom washed over him, he wanted to grieve as well as lash out and break something, but he couldn't do that. He could not _again_ lose control of his feelings and emotions. After all, Ryokan-sensei, his martial arts teacher, did say too much emotion kills judgment and rational thinking. His personal dictum was emotion themselves are weak, but it can also bring a strong person down rubbles. Sesshoumaru remembered distinctly when Ryokan sensei had said that. He also clearly kept in mind the events leading up to it. By human years, he had been eight or nine years old when _it _took place.

Flashback:

_"Chichiue-dono…" a young Sesshoumaru said. "What is love?" Sesshoumaru wore an indigo blue haori and hakama with silver at the edges; the haori was tied in the waist with silvery-white obi with glittering stones embroidered in it. His waist length hair was tied in a snow-white top knot_

"_What!!?" Inu no Taishou asked and looked astounded. He was presiding over his favourite chair, designed with peacock feathers at the pinnacle, and was writing a letter; both the writing desk and the chair legs were adorned with various illustrations. His silver haori sleeves, which were at his sides, blew as the breeze wafted through the room from the open windows. He looked at his young first-born pup with shocked eyes, his quill-pen falling from his clawed-fingers on to the white manuscript dripping black ink on the half-written letter._

"_I asked what is love?" young Sesshoumaru asked shyly. _

"_Shouldn't you talk about this with your okasaan?" Inu no Tashiou responded back. _

"_I wanted to talk to you, chichiue-dono." Sesshoumaru replied, now no longer gazing at his chichue in the face._

"_Do you like someone?" Inu no Taishou teased his son when he noticed that his cheeks and face was scarlet colour. "Who is it that stole my son's heart?"_

_Suddenly Sesshoumaru thought how fascinating his small white boots were. He couldn't look at his father's golden-yellow shimmering eyes._

_"So. Who is it?" Inu no Taishou_

"_Sara-hime…" Sesshoumaru replied._

"_Karanmaru's daughter." Inu no Taishou spoke strangely and softly. He was perturbed and troubled. He heard and knew about him quite well. Sara-hime was his only child._

_Karanmaru was a__human ruler in the eastern lands. He hated and abhorred demons as if they were the scum of the society; he didn't like human demon relationship of any form, and was known throughout the eastern lands for killing hanyous and demon children._

"_Yes, chichiue."_

"_How long have you known her?"_

"_Three months." Little Sesshoumaru replied._

"_I can't allow you to meet her, Sesshoumaru." Inu no Taishou said in a concerned tone. "I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse get killed. You know that her father doesn't like demons."_

_Sesshoumaru wanted to protest but he didn't. His sensei taught that children weren't suppose to disobey their parents. Disobeying parents were akin to comitting crime. Moreover, his father's command were more like orders, and he had to obey them, even if it hurt him. Henc, he left his father's private chambers so that he could be alone. He often stayed in his room for long time without doing anything, but sulking._

_Therefore, after seeing his pup's sadness and somewhat lonliness, Inu no Tasihou gave him the permission to visit, albeit somewhat reluctant. Though he gave Sesshoumaru a strict lecture stating that he should meet Sara-hime in the neutral ground, where Karanmaru wouldn't intentionally harm anyone. Soon they met, talked, and played with each other the whole day. They convened at the Forest of Sorrows and near the other woodland areas. _

_Needless to say, when Karanmaru came to about his daughter, Sara's companionship with Sesshoumaru, he was beyond angry. He tried to force his daughter into betrothing with Prince Toran, of the northern lands, so that she couldn't meet him anymore. _

_In Karanmaru's province, there was an ancient decree declaring that a betrothed girl or woman could not meet or make acquaintance-ship with other males aside from her husband, father, and brothers. Except girl's brother or father, and husband, getting together anyone else was considered to be infidelity to the husband and was liable to be punished by death. The girl's family was castigated by making them social outcast._

_But Sara-hime defied her father by frequently trying to run away from her father's palace and coming to the Forest of Sorrows. It was one of her most favourite places. The forest was a complete contrast to the name it bore. It was filled with lush and vibrant green trees with dark brown barks; some of the trees had white and pink flowers on it. Delicate scent of the flowers drifted through woods and the flower-meadows of the forest; chirping of the birds, rushing and gurgling sounds of the small creek at the edge of the woods, rays of the sun coming on the meadows, made the Forest of Sorrows a vibrant place. She covertly met his Sesshoumaru here, since not many people liked to come here for the apprehension of wild animals. Unfortunately, one day one of the palace guards saw her in the forest with him and informed Karanmaru about it._

"_Go back to the palace, Sara!!" Karanmaru said in a barely suppressed anger. Karanmaru, the ruler of the Eastern lands, looked around in his forties. His plain protracted black hair contrasted with light cream haori and hakama. The waist was tied with a cobalt-blue obi depicted with long thin black lines. His deep brown eyes, light dark-tanned skin stood out against the attire he was wearing._

"_But Father…"_

"_Guards take her back," Karanmaru barked. "Use force to restrain her, if need be. Guard her room until I come. Understand!"_

"_Yes master." The sentries answered. They had taken Sara back to the royal citadel, even though her eyes and feelings told she wanted to be with him._

_Karanmaru then turned towards Sesshoumaru and looked at him contemptuously, as if he was something aberrant and deviant. Sesshoumaru, in turn, looked directly in his eyes and glared. _

"_How dare you hold my daughter's hands, you loathsome fiend?" Karanmaru declared spitefully. _

"_I like her." Sesshoumaru replied._

"_An aberration like you is not fit to like anyone, much less a human." Every word he spoke oozed venom and malice. "Your kind is not welcome here. The only thing you all can do is to destroy things; that is why demons are nothing but trouble. In fact your kind should be eradicated from the world."_

_"First, we're much more than a simple aberration…" Sesshoumaru replied coldly, never once faltering from the other's vision. It was as if a locked staring contest was taking place between Karanamru and him. "… Second…" before the young Sesshoumaru could say anymore, Karanmaru interrupted. Some of the sentries put their hands in their sword's hilt and grip, ready to bring their swords out to protect and defend their ruler and king._

'_Then what do you consider yourself, vile demon." Karanmaru said. " You youkais are nothing more than the devil's spawn."_

"_Just as you humans are inferior to us."_

"_I know you think very highly of yourself, but you're nothing more than a mere child. And I don't think you're strong enough to fight and win a mêlée, like your father." Karanmaru asserted derisively. A few guards scoffed at him. "Am I to presume that you have been taught how to fight?"_

_Sesshoumaru remained hushed, and he could hear the snickers and scoff that were directed at him._

"_After all the tales I have heard about your so-called omnipotent and unstoppable inu-youkai father…" Karanmaru mocked, '… It's a shame that he is not here at this moment to protect you from my horde soldiers that will soon rain down upon you. The only thing he will witness is the pieces of your body that I will send in a waste casket_

"_Guards kill him!!" Karanmaru barked. Smirking maliciously he left the battlefield to meet with his daughter. _

_Around forty-fifty, that accompanied their ruler, guards surrounded him; five and six of them brought out swords and spears and assailed him from the front and rest of them assaulted from the sides and back. Swords clashed and clanging sounds were heard. Besieged and beleaguered by the soldiers, Sesshoumaru unexpectedly vanished from the middle of the battle, leaving the remaining guards confused as to his whereabouts._

"_Where did the youkai go?" One of the guards questioned._

"_Toxic flower claw!" he huffed. _

"_I think…" the second voice stopped when they heard a painful scream behind them._

"_Daichi!!" the third guard yelled. "It got Daichi!"_

_Suddenly Seshoumaru whimpered as a sharp spear cut deeply along his shoulder to the right arm; he fell on the ground._

"_Kill him!" another guard declared. Then all of the guards encircled him once more thinking it would be easier to kill him that way. One guard almost thrust his sharp silver-edged sword into Sesshoumaru to kill him but _

"_Wind Scar." A powerful animalistic voice resonated behind the guards and some screams were heard as the yellow arcs of the demonic attack slashed through them._

"_Chichiue!" Sesshoumaru startled at the sight of his father and the power he displayed with his legendary sword Tessaiga. Inu no Taishou didn't look like the composed, peaceful, sociable, and fatherly demon that Sesshoumaru knew all the years of his life. Instead he looked like a dangerous beast; it was as if the true inu-nature in him had woken up and revealed itself. There was no trace of humanity or kindness. He looked enraged and furious; a desire of bloodlust materialized in his crimson-red eyes. Angry aura ran off in waves from his body, powerful breeze made his strength surrounded him. Inu no Taishou growled, and his four of his front canine sharp fangs became enlarged and showed itself; the guards were terrified at the scene of the approaching demon. _

_Some of the guards tried to flee from the combat field, whilst the others tried to put on brave face and tried to charge the irate demon head on but were unsuccessful as Inu No Taishou screamed another "Wind Scar."_

"_The rest of you are going to meet the same fate." Sesshoumaru said as resumed in the fight with his father; he then brought forth his long flexible poisonous green whip from his right hand; the deadly luminous green whip crisscrossed and encircled around the remaining guards and several screams and shrieks were heard. In the end, Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taishou were the only one that remained standing with bloodlust still evident in his crimson eyes, in the blood splattered and corpse-filled battleground. _

"_Chichiue-dono?" Sesshoumaru, though scared and anxious, went close to his father and caught his silver coloured hakama with small little clawed hands; Inu no Taishou bend his head lower to look at his precious little pup who was just about to be killed. As soon as he saw his pup's fear and dread, the crimson-red from his eyes disappeared; the inu in him had gone back into the deep recesses of his mind as he on to held him tightly for the unknown fear that he might lose his precious child. _

"_Who did this to you?" Inu no Taishou inquired quiet furious tone as he looked onto one of the deep angry gashes in Sesshoumaru's shoulder and right arm._

"_Karanmaru."_

_Inu no Taishou looked everywhere in the battlefield; Karanmaru was nowhere to be seen. He sniffed the air around him. A crimson glint flashed through the honey-amber eyes as soon he located where Karanmaru had gone._

"_Coward!" Inu no Taishou said out loud, with abhorrence apparent both in his voice and now honey-amber eyes._

_Some miles away, in the remote northeastern part of the fortress, one livid voice was heard, whist the others felt like crying and pleading._

"_I gave you everything you wanted, didn't I? Or was something lacking in the way your mother and I raised you. Tell me!" Karanmaru declared angrily._

_Sara looked down at her feet, and bowed her head down in an acknowledgment that implied no for the latter query. _

"_Then why did you humiliate me in such a way? What satisfaction did you get in disobeying my commands? Have you forgotten that you're are affianced with Prince Toran?"_

"_I haven't forgotten anything father." Sara looked into the eyes of her father._

"_Then why did you meet that abominable fiend? Especially, when I warned you not to meet him, didn't I?" Karanmaru inquired furiously. "_

"_I met him because he is my friend and…." Sara said tearfully, "… more than that I love him." She tussled as her mother held her side arms tightly._

"_I will never allow my daughter to fall for a vile dog demon. Do you understand?"_

"_Even your anger, or my marriage to Prince Toran, cannot stop my love for Sesshoumaru-sama. Only death can separate us." Sara declared, with tears running from her eyes. She looked up bravely at her father. "Yes, Father, I will rather choose death than to give my love."_

_Karanmaru looked at her daughter with distaste. How is it that my precious child came to love a dog demon? He fumed and seethed at the thought. Didn't she comprehend that demons and humans should live in separate worlds? They are never meant to be together. When did she change and grow up that much I have never noticed until now. _

"_You'll rebel against your father for the sake of a Demon!!" Karanmaru declared scathingly, every word dripped with venom. _

_The three or four sentries and guards, who were watching over Sara-hime's room, went few paces back, because they were very familiar with their king's fury. And right now the Karanmaru's eyes blazed with fire. Only one raven-haired and black-eyed woman was clutching to Sara; she was looked frightened and helpless. _

"_Then, Sara, you're already dead to me. From today, I have no daughter." _

"_No! Father." Sara begged. "Please don't say that." She cried_

"_Please, forgive Sara, my dear." A beautiful, yet sad-looking middle-aged woman pleaded. "She doesn't know what she talking about. I will see to it that she doesn't disobey you anymore."_

_He didn't heed the woman sayings; instead Karanmaru brought out his gleaming silver sword from his left hip and placed it on the neck of her daughter. _

"_Please, forgive my daughter." Sara's mother cried. "Please, pardon her my Lord, please. I'm beseeching you don't do this, my Lord"_

_Sara's mother imploring went on deaf ears, instead Karanmaru, devoid of any fatherly feelings, affirmed, "Sara, you do know what happens to a betrothed girl who meets another person, do you not?"_

"_Yes." She looked up at her father finally knowing her fate. _

_Karanmaru slashed his sword through Sara's between neck and throat, and cut her head off from the rest of her body. Blood spilled everywhere, from Karanamru's cream haori to the yellow coloured wall. A screech echoed from Sara's mother, as the she cried and wept realizing that the father killed her daughter just because she loved a demon._

_--//--_

Sesshoumaru came out of his painful and doleful daze. Sara's death had left a big hole in him; he felt empty, void after demise. He couldn't even cry or grieve for her. Gradually, he began lag behind his studies and other activities. A concern broke out amongst Inu no Taishou's council members regarding Sesshoumaru's behaviour. They questioned the king about Sesshoumaru future role as the ruler of the Western Lands. After a lot of talking and discussions amongst the council members and Inu no Taishou, it was decided Ryokan-sensei would tutor Sesshoumaru.

Ryokan-sensei, or Ryokan-sama by few, was a regarded as an elder as well as an osensei by the royal demon families throughout the feudal Japan. He was an ancient humanoid demon with bulky white hair tied in a ponytail. He taught a lot of royal demon princes. Though he was known for martial arts, he also knew how to deal with grief-stricken demons.

_Demons don't cry or show emotions_. Sesshoumaru contemplated. Ryokan-sensei told him that. That was the first lesson he taught him; he also told him that if he wanted to exceed further as a demon prince and ruler of the Western lands then languishing around for the sake of mortal girl wasn't good thing. Furthermore, he stressed that others would take advantage of him because he wouldn't think clearly with a rational and lucid intellect. Sesshoumaru remembered the exact words that Ryokan-sensei used.

_"Sesshoumaru, always remember…" the ancient looking demon, who sat in front of him in a mat, asserted, "… if a demon or even a person can't reign on his emotions, it can bring him to brink of madness and devastation."_

Sesshoumaru memorized this saying by heart But that didn't man that he was completely detached and impassive; he had just meticulously trained and taught himself to keep his feeling inside; locking it in the recesses of his mind, keeping a calm and detached countenance in front of everyone and. He didn't want anyone else to question if he was fit to be a ruler.

But today, as Sesshoumaru was trying to contemplate, something happened; he felt something trying to come out of him, something very old when he had seen Inuyasha's reaction towards him.

_Why did this Sesshomaru tear the silk red cover?_ Sesshoumaru couldn't come with the answer as to why he did it. He valiantly and nonchalantly tried to be emotionless, but he failed. _What is it that I'm experiencing right now?. _Slowly, the answer dawned on him, which completely shocked him to his core.

_I'm feeling pain and heartache again. _Sesshoumaru said out loud._ The same pain when I lost Sara. This is not supposed to happen again to this Sesshoumaru or is it?_

* * *

**Japanese Terms:**

1. **Sensei** – teacher

2. **Miko** – priestess

3. **Okasaan** – mother

4. **Hime** – princess.

5.** Chichiue** – old Japanese term meaning Father.

6. **Youkai** – demon and spirits

7. **Osensei** – the elder teacher

8. **Haori** – hip or thigh-length kimono coat; were reserved for men, until the end Meiji period

9. **Hakama** – pants

10. **Hanyou** – half demon

11. **Youkai** – demons or spirts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is the longest chapter, I've ever written for any of my fanfics. Moreover, this is a two-part chapter, the other half of Sesshoumaru's contemplation, I will write in the next chapter. The other chapter will deal with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship. Furthermore, I know Sesshoumaru is depicted as an OOC as a young child, but I tried to portray in IC as the older demon, which he is at present. 

**Sara-hime**: Her age is around ten years and has short raven coloured wavy hair. Sara has a pale skin and likes to wear floral designed light orange kimono.

**Betrothing Facts**: you see, the country I come from, in certain states girls as young as four-five years old are engaged to boys, but the marriage takes place when they become adults.

**Request:** I've a hard time writing Sesshoumaru's personality, will anyone give me some pointers as to how a little more believable. As I told, he would slightly OOC in the first chapter, but I don't want to make him exceedingly OOC. I want to keep some balance with the way Rumiko Takahashi has made him and other Inuyasha characters. Little help would be welcome.

Review please


End file.
